Meng Qing
Meng Qing (Chinese: 梦情; Pinyin: Mèng qíng) is one of the main protagonists from Peerless Martial God. She is a beast, who sometimes throughout the story was known as Xue Ling Long. History Leaving the Black Wind Mountain Range In the wake of the destruction of the Yun Hai Sect, Lin Feng found himself in the Black Wind Mountain Range. A mountain range that was adjoined to the Yun Hai Mountain Range. There he met Meng Qing, who was all alone and offered to guide him safely out of the mountain range. Eventually she asked him to take her with him, due to wanting to see more of the world. Journey to the Imperial City of Xue Yue With Lin Feng agreeing to take Meng Qing to see the world and with him having settled issues within the Yun Hai Mountain Range, securing the safety of the fallen Yun Hai Sect disciples and teachers, thanks to the Liu Cang Lan, Meng Qing and Lin Feng embark on a journey to the Imperial City of Xue Yue, upon which they meet Duan Feng and Jing Yun. Arriving at the Celestial Academy Within the Imperial City of Xue Yue, due to Meng Qing considering Lin Feng to be weak. When she's not by his side, she often tails him, in the hope of preventing him from having a premature ending, only intervening when she felt that he truly had no hope of defeating his enemies. Though as Lin Feng got stronger, she was left at the Celestial Academy more and more. It was here that Lin Feng discovered her cold Qi syndrome and found a solution. As time passed and with her relationship with Lin Feng growing deeper, Meng Qing pushed Lin Feng to embrace his feelings for Duan Xin Ye. The National Tournament of Xue Yue Just as the couple had settled within the Imperial City, it was time for the National Tournament of Xue Yue. With Lin Feng competing in the tournament, Meng Qing decided that she too would participate. However due to She Qiong being jealous of Lin Feng's relationship with Duan Xin Ye, he targeted Meng Qing and actually got the assistance of the judge. Before he could inflect any real damage to her, Yun Fei Yang came and intervened, thus paving a way for a showdown between She Qiong and Lin Feng, who would seek retribution. However, Meng Qing would drop out of the tournament at this point. Marriage to Lin Feng with Duan Xin Ye After the events of the national tournament, especially with its spectacular conclusion. Meng Qing went to stay in the Lovesick Forest along with Yue Meng He. After Lin Feng returned from the Great Competition of Xue Yu, with the support of Yue Meng He and Lin Hai, Meng Qing, along with Duan Xin Ye, were set to marry Lin Feng. However, on the day of her wedding, she was forced to revert to her celestial beast form, a Tian Level beast called a Fairy Fox, in order to protect Duan Xin Ye, Lin Hai and Yue Meng He and thus fought against Duan Ren Huang severely injuring him in the process719. Regaining Her Human Form Due to giving up her human form to protect Lin Feng, Meng Qing, as Xue Ling Long, traveled around with Lin Feng. When they reached the Tian Chi Empire, she got excited and played in the snow. However, before they could embark on the Exploration of the Jade Emperor's Tomb, Meng Qing's mother came and took her, telling Lin Feng that she's only return Meng Qing once he broke through to the Tian Qi Layer. Something Lin Feng made quick work of before taking her to Ba Huang. In Ba Huang, with Lin Feng quickly garnering a reputation, he ended up coming across Xue Bi Yao of the Land of the Alchemists. After defeating her and winning a Holy Pill, Lin Feng feeds Meng Qing the pill while many Zun cultivators attacked to try and steal his treasure. Meng Qing transformed back into human form before everyone's eyes and regained her Holy Celestial Qi1130. Fortune City With Meng Qing back in her human form, she accompanied Lin Feng inside Fortune City and even managed to get one of Mara-Deva's predictions, being told that her growth is tied to Lin Feng choices due to her love for him. After Fortune City, she moves into Tiantai and gets to know Qiu Yue Xin, creating a deep and profound friendship. Meeting of the Emperors When Meng Qing heard the news of Lin Feng's death, she didn't believe it for a second and in fact it was her that kept Qiu Yue Xin's temperament under control, informing her that Lin Feng was still alive. She, along with Qiu Yue Xin and Lin Feng reunited once again during Meeting of the Emperors, but, along with Qiu Yue Xin, she failed to qualify for the Hunt for the Fate Seeds, being made to wait three years before seeing Lin Feng once more. Moving in with the World Clan With Tiantai being disbanded, Meng Qing and Qiu Yue Xin move into the Jade Emperor's Palace as Lin Feng travels the Great World, only communicating by dreams. However with Lin Feng's strength having developed, Meng Qing joined hands with Qiu Yue Xin to pressure Lin Feng into letting them travel with him to to Vast Celestial Ancient City. However, due to her Snow Energies, she accidentally ruined a baptism ritual of the World Clan. Initially, the elders of the World Clan attempt to orchestrate a marriage between Lang Ye and Meng Qing, however with that idea quickly being shot down, they decide to become friends, and eventually Meng Qing agrees to stay there so that she could cultivate, broaden her horizons and reach her potential.1669 Joining Champion University Lin Feng, Hou Qing Lin, and Tian Chi recreated Tiantai as a student organization in Champion University and after a while, Meng QIng come and join the group. Rejoining the Snow Clan When Lin Feng took Meng Qing along with other strong cultivators from Champion University to Qi Tian Holy Town. He ended up attracting the attention of the Snow Clan, who wanted to take Meng Qing away. Though the situation was initially hopeless for Lin Feng, Shi Jue Lao Xian intervened and brokered that if Lin Feng were to survive the Battle of the Ice World, he would be allowed to compete in 20 years in order to get Meng Qing back. With Lin Feng's victory, Meng Qing went back to the Snow Clan and shortly after, gave birth to Lin Zhe Tian, whom she constantly told of her love and affection for Lin Feng. Equipment * Saint's Soul Sword (Defense)2433 ** A sword that protects her soul when it's attacked. ** The sword was acquired from the Starry Sky World. * Soft Body Armor (Defense)2433 ** An saint's armor that Lin Feng gave her from the Starry Sky World. Quotes * I’ve been a lone fox for a thousand years, I’ve been lonely for a thousand years, I love you unconditionally, you passed the imperial examinations, I want to dance for you again...2262 Trivia * Meng Qing is a celestial fox. * Meng Qing's name was given by Lin Feng the moment they first met and agreed to travel together. * Meng Qing's clan name, the Snow Clan, was only revealed when mentioned by the elders of the World Clan. * Meng Qing defeated Yu Wen Jing just before passing the Champion University Entrance Exam. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Beasts Category:National Tournament of Xue Yue Category:Great Competition of Xue Yu Category:Fortune City Category:Meeting of the Emperors Category:Champion University Category:Snow Clan Category:Expedition to the Holy Place